Gran Turismo Wiki:Threats of violence
As police and other emergency management services say, "if a specific threat is made, it should be taken seriously and reported immediately if possible." What this policy doesn't cover This policy only covers the procedure for dealing with threats to a user's well-being, not legal threats. What you should do if you feel threatened on GTW or any of its family members If you ever feel threatened by another user, especially if you feel your life is in danger, here is what you (as the threatened) are to do: # Report the threat to your local authorities. It is highly unlikely that anyone involved with either Gran Turismo Wiki or Wikia will be able to make an appropriate response in the real world, so this should always be done first. # Report the incident to either DecadeHansen, Gp75motorsports or Formula Racer by posting on their Walls (Gp75motorsports' Wall | DecadeHansen's Wall | Formula Racer's Wall), and we will follow the procedure below to minimize communication between you and the user who is threatening you as much as possible across the entire Wikia network (including Gran Turismo Wiki). # Make an effort yourself to avoid the threatening user if at all possible. While the tools at our disposal can prevent the user from editing using any IP addresses they have used previously, they cannot prevent that user from using a new IP address to make another account to harass you further. In particular, avoid anyone with a similar username to the person who is threatening you, especially if they have fewer contributions than the account the person used to threaten you with in the first place. You can check how many contributions a user has made by visiting and typing in their username. Wikia also has a similar page over on Wikia Central for checking a user's contributions over there, and if you want we can also request a list of all of the edits made by a particular account across all wikis in our correspondence with Wikia. Procedure This section defines the list of actions Gran Turismo Wiki and Wikia will take in order to protect your interests to the best of our ability. (Administrators: The procedure is to be followed in this exact order. Also note that any correspondence concerning a threatened user is to be via email, whether between GTW admins or between GTW and Wikia.) # Encourage the attacked user to contact local emergency services if they feel at risk # Look through a user's talk page, contribs, etc. to judge if the threat is real # Delete any edits which reveal any of the threatened user's personal info # Block the threatening user # Contact Wikia at the support email detailing the situation (The word (URGENT) MUST be included in the email's title, as that means that it will be brought to Wikia's attention quicker) # If urgent, contact Wikia via live chat/Skype to ask for a quick review of the mail # Work closely with Wikia to get help with effective blocking and oversight if needed If the threatening user is likely to harm other wikis as well, then Gran Turismo Wiki administrators may also notify other wikis of the possible danger for them to handle the issue according to their policies.